NGU
What Is NGU? NGU, on top of being the name of the game, is also a feature that is unlocked upon defeating of Gordon Ramsay Bolton (Titan 1) and CTRL + Clicking "A Number". Once unlocked, this feature will remain unlocked, and all progress in it will be fully kept upon rebirth. This feature allows you to allocate your energy to 9 different energy and 7 different magic "NGU"s that persist through rebirths. Per Version .404 the max level of NGUs is 1 billion. Assuming the bars are BB-ed (BLUE bar-ed; i.e. at max speed) and gaining 50 levels/s, it would take 231 days 11 hours 33 minutes and 20 seconds to reach maximum. Normal NGUs Normal energy NGUs: (*): Time (in seconds) required for level 0 → 1, with 1 energy power, 1 energy cap, 50 energy speed, and no other bonuses. Cost for level N → N+1 is N+1 times the cost for level 0 → 1. Normal magic NGUs: (*): Time (in seconds) required for level 0 → 1, with 1 magic power, 1 magic cap, 50 magic speed, and no other bonuses. Evil NGUs In Evil difficulty, there is a choice between levelling normal NGUs or levelling evil NGUs. Energy / Magic can only be allocated to normal or evil NGUs, not both simultaneously. Both the effects and gaining levels in evil NGUS aren't available in normal difficulty The Quirk The Beast NGU Perk Ever grants 1 normal NGU level for every level gained in the corresponding evil NGU. In addition to being slower, evil NGUs have smaller bonuses and harsher diminishing returns. But they are another multiplicative bonus. Evil NGUs also have different ratios of base costs: each NGU is 10 times slower than the previous, except that NGU Augments, NGU Wandoos, and NGU Respawn have the same speed. Evil energy NGUs: Evil NGU Augments is 1 billion (1e9) times slower than normal NGU Augments. (*): Time (in seconds) required for level 0 → 1, with 1 energy power, 1 energy cap, 50 energy speed, and no other bonuses. Cost for level N → N+1 is N+1 times the cost for level 0 → 1. Evil magic NGUs: Evil NGU Yggdrasil is 1 billion (1e9) times slower than normal NGU Yggdrasil. (*): Time (in seconds) required for level 0 → 1, with 1 magic power, 1 magic cap, 50 magic speed, and no other bonuses. Cost for level N → N+1 is N+1 times the cost for level 0 → 1. Sadistic NGUs In Sadistic difficulty, there is a choice between levelling normal NGUs, levelling evil NGUs or levelling sadistic NGUs. Energy / Magic can only be allocated to normal, evil or sadistic NGUs, not all simultaneously. Both the effects and gaining levels in sadistic NGUS aren't available in normal or evil difficulty The Quirk An even Beast-er NGU Quirk grants 1 evil NGU level for every level gained in the corresponding sadistic NGU. In addition to being slower, sadistic NGUs have smaller bonuses and harsher diminishing returns. But they are another multiplicative bonus. Sadistic NGUs have the same cost ratios as evil NGUs: each NGU is 10 times slower than the previous, except that NGU Augments, NGU Wandoos, and NGU Respawn have the same speed Sadistic energy NGUs: Sadistic NGU Augments is 50 quintillion (5e19) times slower than evil NGU Augments. (*): Time (in seconds) required for level 0 → 1, with 1 energy power, 1 energy cap, 50 energy speed, and no other bonuses. Cost for level N → N+1 is N+1 times the cost for level 0 → 1. Sadistic magic NGUs: Sadistic NGU Yggdrasil is 50 quintillion (5e19) times slower than evil NGU Yggdrasil. (*): Time (in seconds) required for level 0 → 1, with 1 magic power, 1 magic cap, 50 magic speed, and no other bonuses. Cost for level N → N+1 is N+1 times the cost for level 0 → 1. Graphs Normal NGU Respawn Graph (post soft-cap) (~13.3k = 25%, 40k = 30%, 120k = 35%, 760k = 39%, 40% = ∞) Normal NGUs Adventure & Drop Rate Graph (post soft-cap) Normal NGU Energy NGU & NGU Magic NGU Graph (post soft-cap) Category:Game Menu Category:Game Feature